Beginning Tension
by Noevelle3
Summary: He thought things were different with Kate, that he wouldn't have to worry about the things that itched at their nerves; but boy was he wrong.
1. Chapter 1

No one ever said it was going to be easy for them, even if they were madly in love they were still human. No one ever told them it would be so hard either though, and right now Castle knocking on Kate's door pleading her to let him in is exhibit A of a new beginning.

A perfect example for what's more to come in their new relationship. Castle never really thought about all the stupid fights they would get into over the little things, he must have completely let that pass his mind. Not thinking anything could ever go wrong after the whole secrets and finally beating the odds. He thought things were different with Kate, that he wouldn't have to worry about the things that itched at their nerves; but boy was he wrong.

"Kate look I'm sorry" His forehead rested on the cold wood of her apartment door, wishing, hoping that she would just let him in. He knocked again, letting her know that he isn't leaving.

"Castle go away" He could hear the annoyance of her voice seep through the door, making his palm fall flat on the door.

"Come on Kate, you know I didn't mean it" He hated that he was so care free on what he was saying back at the restaurant, he should really learn to think before he speaks. Something his mother has been telling him for years, he'll just never learn.

Rick and Kate have been dating for about two months now, mid summer and they were still pretty new at the whole relationship thing. Things have been going rather perfect to say the least, that is until Rick brought up the whole living arrangements between them. It had been pretty tense between them for the past two weeks, after he asked her to move in with him, that's why they had decided on going out to dinner in the first place to just get rid of all the tension.

Funny how things pan out, now that he is outside of her apartment door kicking himself in the ass for bringing it up once again at the beautiful dinner they were having.

"More wine for me lady" Castle said as he rose the wine bottle to her glass, Kate accepted with a smile rolling her eyes at the goofball that was sitting across from her.

"You know Castle" She said taking a sip of her wine in between watching him as he pored more for himself "I think this is one of the best ideas you've had of late" He smiled at her, sipping at his own wine now.

"Well I can't take all the credit detec-" He stopped himself on the word detective gulping down the rest of his freshly pored wine, reminded them both of the cold reality that she had resigned from the force, at least till the summer ends. Still he knew it made her cringe up at the thought of it and wanted to punch himself for bringing it up accidentally.

"Rick it's fine" Kate smiled putting her hand over his on the white cotton of the table cloth.

Castle let himself relax, knowing he overreacted for no reason, nothing he could say would ruin tonight nothing.

**Okay this is kind of a teaser Chapter, I guess just a feel if you guys like it or not, let me know if you do please! The next chapter will be longer, promise lol **

**~REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~**


	2. Chapter 2

Her laugh sent a warmth through out his body that he couldn't explain. Sitting down having a nice romantic dinner was the perfect plan to setting them back on a more calm, relaxing, simple course to their relationship. He loved the crinkle of her eyes as she tried to suppress a giggle from one of his lame impressions of a famous actor.

Kate has put him in a world of bliss ever since she had shown up at his doorstep, soaking wet from the down pore of that horrendous storm. Now after two months of non-stop romance, he couldn't complain.

That is till, he decided he wanted to move their relationship to the next level. Kate wasn't too enchanted to the idea.

He has tried not to bring up anything that would put her on edge this whole night, and so far things were going rather splendid. No problems, no arguing, just carefree Kate and Rick having a romantic dinner as a loving couple. The idea of them being a _couple_ is still very new to both of them. It was a refreshing type of change though, something they definitely needed.

"Speaking of movies, when is the Nikki Heat movie coming out, it seems like forever ago since they started filming." Kate said as she dug into her juicy grilled chicken, that left her mouth watering for more.

"You know I was going to call the producer soon to see when, I think it comes out this month actually." Rick said excitement washing over him. The thought that one of his books is making it to the big screen, makes him giddy inside.

Kate rolled her eyes at him with a playful smile spread on her lips. She completely adored when he acted like a nine year old on a sugar rush. Although it can absolutely drive her crazy at times, she knows that's one of the things that made her fall for him in the first place. His innocents, playfulness. She was mirthful to see him like this after things being so tense between them. She is convinced that nothing could go wrong tonight, nothing at all.

"Kate" He banged on the door once more, letting out of breath of relief once he heard the locks being undone.

Kate let the door swing open and stormed away before he could say anything.

"Kate, come on don't be like this." He pleaded following her towards her kitchen.

She let out a cold laugh. Rick knew she meant business, which made him want to kick him self even harder in the ass for ruining this night once again. He ran his hand through his mused hair in frustration, forgetting it had been combed back for dinner.

"Can't we just talk about this?" Rick tried walking behind her to put his hands around her waste as she tempestuously cleaned dishes, soapy suds going everywhere. His hands didn't even get to make it to her body because of her abrupt turn around. She faced him hands on hips, her black silk dress covered in soapy water, hair falling over her shoulders toppling out of her fancy bun as a few bubbles slid down her neck, her eyes holding a fierce fire to them. He honestly couldn't say she's ever looked sexier.

"What? talk about the fact that you wont except that I'm not ready to move in together?" Thick sarcasm in her voice, not breaking eye contact even for a second.

Rick was at a loss for words. Her gorgeous furry taking his breath away.

"Uh… well.. No-not exactly." His voice cracked on the last word. He's not ashamed to admit it, his girlfriend scares the living shit out of him.

'_Girlfriend'_

It sounded so weird for him to think girlfriend in his mind when he thinks of Kate Beckett, not that he doesn't want her to be his girlfriend. No that was far from it, it's just it seemed so… juvenile. He'd much rather her be his wife, or at least fiancé.

'_God, she'd kill me if I ever said that.'_

He thought to himself as she started to speak again.

"Then what exactly do you want to talk about Rick" She crossed her arms over her chest, in a defense mode. _Great._

He tried to go for humor, knowing it would be a long shot at getting her to calm down.

"How about that chicken, am I right, dinner was great tonight." His already faint smile, dropped as she glared at him.

"You have got to be kidding me." Her annoyance hitting its limit for tonight. She doesn't waste another second before pushing past him, making her way to her room. Her long legs strutting like an angry warrior model.

Rick tried to keep his brain on the part of her being completely pissed at him, but his imagination kept on going to the gutters. He watched her butt as she lead to her bedroom.

After they had gotten finished with the conversation about the new Nikki Heat movie, Kate brought up who's apartment they were going back to tonight.

"I think we should go back to my place tonight" Kate said confidently, finishing off her entree.

Rick looked up from his plate confused.

"Why your place, what's wrong with mine" He sounded more defensive then intended.

" Uh Well for one, I don't have two other people living with me." She had a bit of sass to her voice.

Here they go again, both of them thought as another argument was about to break out.

Rick laughed and smiled a fake smile "I'm sorry, do you have a problem with my daughter and mother." espousing his family.

Kate rolled her eyes knowing damn well that Rick knew she adored his family.

"Oh please Castle, you have got to be kidding me, you know I have no problem with Martha and Alexis."

"Okay, then what's the dilemma" He said crossing his arms leaning back in his seat to observe her.

"I thought we could be alone tonight." She said implying 'being alone' for other reasons. _'wink wink' _

"Well Mother is out of town and Alexis is at a friends house, so why don't we just head back home" _Crap._ Rick realized he had just reopened a fresh can of warms for tonight.

Kate's mouth fell open slightly, she scrunched her eye brows together in confusion.

"I'm sorry, hold on, what?" She said shaking her head as she closed her eyes, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that he had actually just called his loft that, home. Implying that it was her home too.

Rick grew annoyed and offended that she was so against the idea of moving in with him.

'_What gives? Shouldn't she want to move in? My loft is great, is it that terrible of an idea to be living in the same house as me, really?_

"Oh right, I'm sorry, I forgot that it's such a repulsive thought to move into the loft with me." He huffed out as he looked away, trying to hide his insecurities of her not wanting him enough to live with him.

Little did he know that that comment was about to start a whole new war zone in their relationship tonight.

**Hola readers! I hope you're enjoying this little story that's going on right here :D It's pretty interesting to write, I hope it's as equally interesting to read. Please Review telling me how I'm doing or what ever! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kate dug through her clothes to look for bed attire, ignoring the presence of Rick coming into her room. She indignantly took off her silky black dress like a mad woman. She was past the point of caring what Castle was doing, she was finished with the conversation before it even started.

"Kate" Rick tried to say it softly to calm her, only making her grow more agitated.

She put her hand up to shush him with her eyes shut letting out a brush of air.

"Castle." Her voice stern letting him know to start shutting up.

Rick stood there watching as she strutted around her room in an infuriated rant trying to find a pair of yoga pants. He'd much rather her keep her pants off, but thought against voicing his thoughts.

"Rick I hate when you do this." She said rushing an angry hand through her hair that she let down during her frenzy of looking for clothes, which she still hasn't put on. Castle wasn't complaining about the site (of course) but it did make it harder for him to have this argument with her without drooling over her.

"Hate when I do what?" She was surprised to see genuine confusion wash over his face.

She glared at him as she pushed passed him to move to her bathroom.

"Where are you-" Before he could finish his sentence the door to her bathroom slammed in his face.

"Or you can do that" He whispered to himself in frustration.

Kate nearly suppressed an evil grin across her face but let it slide knowing her couldn't see her. _'serves him right' _She thought as she pulled the face wash from her medicine cabinet, starting up the water for her shower.

Castle could here the water go, realizing he'd probably be there waiting for a while he decided to rest himself against her door and slid down, sitting against it.

About five minutes went by when the water finally turned off. Castle let out a breath of relief getting bored of waiting, now starting to get anxious.

When the door flew open, he could tell by the look on Kate's face that she did not expect him to stay.

"Hey" He tried to sound innocent. Kate just rolled her eyes at him, still obviously pissed. She shuffled her feet passed him knocking him over a bit as she drifted by.

Castle looked up at the gods praying for her to just talk to him instead of making him suffer.

"Are we still doing the silent treatment?" Rick said as he leaned against the entrance of her door. He seemed to be fed up with Kate ignoring him as he walked over to her.

Kate couldn't believe how arrogant he was being _'silent treatment my ass!'_ She bit her tongue not giving him the benefit of the doubt. She was going to make him pay for ruining the dinner tonight and she was going to make him pay good.

"Rick are you really going to start this right now." She said as she swept her mouth with her napkin. Kate couldn't believe him, how could he say that to her. Can't he see she isn't ready for that step of their relationship yet?

"Yeah I guess I am." Rick said putting down his napkin with a little more force than needed.

"I can't believe you right now." Kate said as she threw down her own cloth on her almost empty plate getting up, her chair screeching a sound of something terrible. Making some people look over to see what all the commotion was about. She made her way out of the restaurant, glad that she only lived two blocks away from the place.

Rick looked around embarrassed and heated as he laid a decent amount of money down, knowing it would pay for the dinner and leave a good enough tip for their waiter. He got out of his seat calmly patting down his suit to rid the wrinkles and smiled at the couple starring at him with concern. He walked awkwardly out of the restaurant feeling every living thing in there with a pulse watching him. Making him walk a bit faster then usual.

He knew once he made it to her apartment shit would hit the fan.

**This Chapter was kinda short, sorry. Still hope people are enjoying this! Review please, THANKYOU! **


	4. Chapter 4

"I guess so." Rick finally stated after impatiently waiting to see if she would say anything. "Silent treatment it is then" He said annoyed.

"Humph." Was all that came out of Kate's mouth as she slipped out of her towel. The sound of the material thumping on the floor caught Rick's attention, once he looked up and saw her saturated skin his eyes burned into her back.

Kate could feel him practically drooling over her and smiled a devious smile to herself. Glad to know that she had full control over the situation. She turned to her dresser, letting her naked side invade his vision. She fought back the smirk that so badly wanted to spread across her lips.

'_Serves him right not only am I going to give his ass the silent treatment but I'm gunna' make him squirm' _

And boy was she making him squirm. He tried so desperately to pry his eyes off of her perfect silhouette but failed miserably. Even after seeing her so bare for two months, he still gets affected by it. He watched mouth agape as she slid on a pair of lacy black underwear.

'_Oh Kate you're so cruel'_ Castle didn't know what to do with his hands as he eyeballed Kate, finally he decided on shoving them in his pockets of his expensive suit that he was itching to get out of. Rick leaned on the doorway of her room examining her as she got dressed, once again he'd much rather her stay naked.

"Kate" Rick mentally slapped himself for his voice being so hoarse. He knew she knew what she was doing to him and hated it. He didn't want to make himself look weak in this battle.

Kate purposely didn't answer knowing it would royally piss him off. Instead she seductively bent down and picked up the towel, putting her leg on her bed and drying it off. Slowly, tortuously, watching out of the corner of her eye as Rick's head turned a little as if to get a better look.

Once Rick realized he had cocked his head, he shook himself out of it. He was fed up with the stupid silent treatment.

"Can you stop ignoring me for just a second!" He yelled, startling Kate.

She looked up to see Rick's pupils completely devoured in darkness. They had dilated from pure lust.

"What is it Castle?" She snapped at him not caring if she was engulfed by his hungry eyes or not.

"What is it- What is it!" Rick shouted.

'_Why does he always repeat the question when he gets angry?'_ She thought as she asked him.

"YES, what is it!" She yelled back in exasperation.

Rick looked shocked at her outburst.

"I don't know maybe I wanted to talk about what happened tonight?" He said as if it was obvious.

"Oh you mean the part where you ruined dinner?" Kate said in a fake confused face.

Rick glared at her. He was done being nice.

"No more the part with you not wanting to move in with me"

"I don't know Rick, you're the story teller, why don't you figure it out." Kate mocked him as she plopped down on the edge of the bed wearing only her underwear and one of Rick's old T-shirts.

With that comment Rick's mind went wild. '_Where is she getting at with this? Is there an obvious reason as to why she wouldn't want to move in with me? Am I just a terrible beast she doesn't want to be seen with?'_

"You know what I think" He pushed himself off the doorway and stalked towards her slowly. "I think that you're too scared to commit to another human being enough to live with them, you're scared of the big picture, you're just afraid Kate." He knew he was crossing a HUGE line but his pride was getting in the way of him caring.

Kate couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. If she weren't so taken back by his words she is sure she would have punched him right in the mouth. In fact she really wishes she hadn't resigned from the force so she could have her gun back. _'I miss my gun'_ She thought as her eyes started to itch. _'Oh crap am I tearing up?' _She can't believe this, she's about to cry in front of him, she fights back the tears just as fast as they come. She will NOT cry.

standing up from the bed making her feel more in power, not liking the feeling of Castle towering over her. She points her finger at him in defiance letting him know he'd better watch himself. "Rick you better-"

Her voice is laced with venom. That doesn't seem to stop him from cutting her off though.

"Better what Kate? Leave? Yeah real original." He rolls his eyes at her. This grows a pit of fire in her heart. She's not only angry now, she's hurt. She falters back and the tears start to come back up invading her vision. She feels her face heating up from frustration.

Rick sees the liquid building in her eyes and automatically regrets what he has said. But he knows he can't take it back now, and he really doesn't know if he wants to. He needs to let her know that all those times she has pushed him away have had an affect on him. He is damaged by her whether she knows it or not.

He's surprised to see a sickly grin cross her features. It's almost as if she is in pain and he doesn't know how to react.

"You know what Rick?" She nods her head "You're right, get the hell out of my apartment." Her vocal cords come out strong, she thanks the heavens for that.

Rick nods this time as if agreeing with her.

"Of course." He says bitterly. He turns on his heals making it down her hallway to her open living room.

Kate chases after him hating that he gets the last bitter words in.

"That is the glory of not living together Castle, I can kick you out when you're being a complete jack ass." She blatantly says as if that didn't just crush him completely.

Little does she know she just woke a whole new Richard Castle up.

**Review please, is this alright? Like I feel like, Idk. Lol, just tell me what you think, if you like it or if you hate it it doesn't matter. As long as you let me know! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I was away from my computer this weekend o.o Anywho enjoy!**

Kate can't explain the look on Castle's face after her mental burn towards him, she knows that she had hurt him though.

Rick couldn't get a grip on his emotions after she had said that.

'_The glory of not living together'_

After those lines ran through his head a couple more times, something snapped in his brain. He looked down trying to fight the tears that threatened to come out. In that moment his hands happened to be very interesting to him, as he picked at the dead skin on his fingers, not even chancing a look at her.

Kate grew from angry to worried within seconds. She could see the utter frustration building inside him, it was written all across his face. This is what she had been scared of, this is why she has never wanted to take the chance on making a move in their partnership. She has never wanted to hurt him like this, hating herself in that moment for making him to be in so much pain.

Something clicked in Castle's mind as he tried to think of a coherent thought that would explain the horrific clenching feeling in his heart.

Kate started to get antsy not knowing what was running through his mind; only knowing it was over a million things. She could see it in the way his eyebrows creased in the middle, how he was fidgeting with his hands.

She decided against the stupid fight and inched towards him, wanting to comfort him in anyway she can.

"Rick-"

"Why did you tell me you loved me last week?"

Rick asked completely ignoring the beginning of her sentence. When he looked up he could see absolute shock and confusion fill Kate's face. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she did a double take, like his question made no sense to her.

"Because I do love y-"

"Don't stand here and lie to me Kate!" He nearly yelled at her, making her step back.

"Rick what the hell are you talking about? You know that I-" He cut her off again.

"No Kate you don't, cause if you really cared about me the way I care about you- there wouldn't…you wouldn't- This wouldn't"

He couldn't arrange his thoughts into words, making him jumble through his sentence; not being able to finish it.

"Rick how can you say that? How can you honestly think that I don't care about you the way you care about me?"

Kate felt her throat closing up as she witnessed the doubt and distress cross Rick's face.

'_What did I do to make him think such horrid things?'_

Her thoughts were unnerving to even herself, she knew that she loved him; what she didn't know, is why he thinks she is lying.

"See Kate you- you do these things that mess with my heart; you can only mess with a guys emotions so much before they snap" His hands were shaking, he steadied them to comb his hair.

"Rick-" Her voice was a plea, but he wasn't giving into it.

"No Kate no, this isn't funny anymore, hell it never has been funny." He paced back and forth trying to get a grip, failing terribly.

"I love you, you know that I love you, god Kate I have never felt about someone the way I feel about you, but here we are still and you're messing with my head. You make me think things that aren't true." He's shaking his head not wanting to say the next words.

He laughed, an all too weak laugh to actually be real, as he rubbed the back of his neck; drawing out any of the knots there, too many to actually have an affect though.

"and to think you actually loved me Kate, boy who was I fooling." His face finally fell exhaustively.

"Castle I do love you!" She managed to get out in his little rant of words. He's still shaking his head in disapproval.

"Rick I- I, how can you think that I don't love you?" Her eyes were as red as his now, both filled with emotions they have been bottling up for the past two weeks, to avoid complications in their relationship.

Rick looked her in the eyes seeing her pleading and sorrow swirl about. Making him infuriated. He feels played and mocked watching her look so confused and hurt.

'_She's not hurt! I'm hurt, can't she see what she's doing to me, why is she being so cruel? Loving the most infuriating women ever!' _

"Kate if you loved me" He laughs actually laughs, sending friction down Kate's spine.

"You don't love me… you don't know what love is, because if you did." He moves towards her now.

"If you even knew the beginning of how much a person can love another, you wouldn't try so hard to cut me out."

"Cut you out?" She hollered displeased by his assumptions.

"YES cut me out! You said it yourself Kate" Now he is crowding over her, breaking any space that was ever between them.

"When the going gets tuff, you can just kick me out; Right Kate? That's what you said, that's what you want?"

"Rick that is NOT what I meant" Her voice is hoarse with emotions.

"Oh really, how did you mean it then Kate? Because to me it sounded a lot like you not actually wanting to dive into this relationship with me at all, and yes now we're in a relationship Kate, and in relationships you're not aloud to just push the other person away every time something doesn't go your way, it's not fair."

Rick is trying to take over his emotions, the tears have gone away for now, but he can tell they wont be gone for long. He's trying so hard, so damn hard, to stay strong not fall apart in front of her; but it's not easy, not at all. And when he's looking down at her watching as the liquid spills down her cheeks, it's excruciating how much he has to fight himself to not wrap his arms around her.

"Castle, please I'm sorry."

Her voice is shaky, it is new to Rick. He has never in all his 4 years of knowing her, has ever heard her sound so desperate and broken. The closest he has ever come to her voice sounding like this, was in the hanger when she was pleading Montgomery to let her help him. He shivered at that memory.

"Kate, please don't do that" He says breathless because he's so weak from his heart poring out in front of her. He can't handle her voice cracking, it's practically ripping him in half.

"No Rick I love you, I love **You!**" She's full on crying now. She is so scared to lose him, he clearly doesn't realize the depths of how her heart thumps for him. She hates him for what he is doing to her right now, that is why she is pushing him back shouting her love to him.

"Castle I love you!" Another shove.

"Damn it Rick, I love you you idiot!" Another push right to the chest.

He's dumbfounded and indignant at her pushing and shoving.

"Yeah you love me, you love me?" He yells back almost sarcastically, as he grabs her arms to still the pushing. She continued to try and push almost succeeding but his grip tightens, making her double over and start sobbing with defeat.

"God Castle why wont you just believe that I love you?" She's more than desperate now, she's audacious with her actions. She hardly cares if she is making herself look completely hopeless by losing him; because the truth is, she knows she really would be completely and one-hundred percent lost without him.

Rick's still on fire with anger but also sadness. He cups her face in his hands making sure to look in her eyes. It catches him by surprise. The innocents in her eyes, like she's a little girl again. He thinks he is finally seeing the real Kate Beckett.

_Katie_

Before anymore can be said between them, he pushes his lips on hers fiercely letting her feel all the pain she causes him. When he does kiss her he can feel the love in her kiss. The need. It's like his own, and now he understands that she's on the same level as he.

He breaks from her lips, resting his head on hers. He can feel all the warm salty tears drenching his face now. Both of them flushed from tears.

"Kate I am so sorry" He's holding her face in his hands as his forehead is connected with hers. "I'm so sorry for what-" He gets cut off by Kate's mouth crushing his lips with all the same power as his kiss before.

Her arms are now tugging at the back of his neck, making his head come down more, deepening the kiss. The feel of her fingers tugging at his hair in desperation for more of him is driving him crazy to the highest. His hands are wrapped around her waist finally, not having to fight it anymore. Their bodies are flushed together, leaving no room for any cool air to slip between them.

Her lips leave his and work over his cheek as she whispers her love for him.

"God Rick I love you so much, please don't doubt that"

And he knows he wont ever again, after seeing how torn she was.

"I wont, oh Kate I wont." his lips find her neck in a needy second, he is now sucking and biting her flesh.

Her soft moan of approval undoes him making him lose control.

Now she has unleashed another kind of Richard Castle that she seen before, this one she just doesn't mind so much.

_**Sooooooo…. Yeah… lol, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it was pretty dramatic or whatever, but, I was just feeling it I guess. So Review and all that good stuff! Okay. Yeah! Lol, next chapter will be ummm, Maybe M rated, unless I cut that scene… Idk… **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Pretty sexual Chapter… No big deal lol. But yeah Sorry I haven't been around in a while on here. Just haven't felt like writing I guess. I don't like how I've written this chapter… I did a pretty half ass job if I do say so myself BUT, I sort of felt like maybe finishing this story up…SO! Please tell me what your thoughts on this is, REVIEW or whatever! Thank you and Have fun reading :D**

Kate can't recall how they made it to her bedroom but she can careless. The feel of his warm lips against her neck is the only thing she is really concentrating on as it is giving her skin goose bumps. He is laying over her, pressing her body down on the bed and flush to himself. With one hand under her back holding her as she arches into him. She, only in her underwear and his old T-shirt, her legs wrapped around his waste. She has never wanted to be so close to a man, before Rick and she can't help but show it with every caress.

Rick is lost in the taste of her, the salty sweet particles of her skin on his taste buds. As he kisses down her neck. She tilts her head to grant him more access and he is more than grateful. Her hands sliding through his hair is urging him on. His grown of approval makes her pull just a little more at his locks, making it fall completely out of it's gelled state. Getting him to stop kissing her for a second to gain control.

"Kate cut that out." His voice is shaky. He can't help it.

"What?" She asks knowing now that she has control over him.

She is now sucking the flesh on his neck. Making him grow even more turned on.

"That thing with your nails." He nearly whispers.

"What this?" She pulls at his hair again just to drive him crazy.

He attempts to keep his eyes open but is taken by the over powering feel of her nails scraping through his scalp.

He hates that she knows she has control of him now, he can see it in her eyes as he finally opens his own. With that he grabs her hands and pulls them above her head, kisses her mouth so she can't object.

She can feel him smiling against her lips and internally rolls her eyes at him.

Annoyed that he's being so cocky about having the upper hand, she doesn't let this last long as she manages to flip them. Leaving her straddled on top of him.

Rick couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Kate sinisterly smirk down at him.

"How the hell-" Before he could finish she was pushing her lips on his leaving him to only the magic sensation of their mouths formed together. On that note he went with what she was egging on and moved his hands on her hips as he slid her shirt off over her head.

She shudders at the feel of his hands sliding up her torso as he removes her shirt with ease. She feels her pelvis grinding into his almost involuntarily. She can't help but want him more.

Rick growls into her mouth at the feel of her center rolling over his. His hands make their way to her ass and grope her cheeks firmly, he's loving the fact that she's only in her underwear. The heat that it is creating is fogging up his head. Making his mind go into an almost blissful daze of ecstasy. There it goes again the tugging of his hair that he loves but hates all at the same time. His hips rock into hers now, creating more friction.

Kate bites back the whimper that wants to escape her mouth at the incredible sensation of him pushing harder onto her south area. She lets her hands leave his hair and starts tugging at his button up shirt, thankful that he had at least taken off the jacket to it in the midst of their fight. _CRAP! His tie! _

She undoes his tie in a frustrated heap of anticipation. She wants to just rip his shirt open to get it out of the way but it's probably expensive and she's not willing to do all of that just to get him naked. So instead she frantically unbuttons each button one by one. Finally she gets his shirt off completely and is more than appreciative.

Rick is trying to undo his pants but stops as he feels Kate's hands take over. She undoes the button and zipper of his pants, pulls and tugs them down his legs. Kate almost falls back as Rick comes and sits up. She opens her eyes to find his hands far back from her. _What the hell is he doing?_ Kate thought completely clueless.

"Castle!" Kate breathed out utter confusion laced in her voice.

"Hmm"

"What are ya doin?"

Castle takes his mouth away from her neck and turns to her.

"Taking my socks off?" He says as if she were crazy for asking.

Kate just shakes her head in amusement and continues kissing him. Still can't understand how she managed to find a man who can get her so turned on one minute and completely amused the next. But she wouldn't want him any other way, and for that she's grateful.

**Well here we are…**

**I haven't written in a while so yeah. I hope you enjoyed, I felt it would be appropriate to fit in some random funny thing at the end of this chapter and hey look at that, it worked. I don't know what I want to do with this… I'll probably figure something out sooner or later. This can very well be the last chapter of this story. Who knows, I don't. lol Anyway REVIEW plz. :D**


End file.
